


Release

by NihilisticKisses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Clone-Wars Anakin because movies Anakin kinda sucks tbh, Crying, Darth Maul sucks, Dealing With Loss, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I ship Obikin but you don’t have to interpret the fic that way, I wrote this with clone-wars in mind mostly, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Obi-Wan Deserves Better, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Short, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whump, lots of useless tags bc i’m vibing, mostly takes place right after s5e16 of the clone wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilisticKisses/pseuds/NihilisticKisses
Summary: Obi-Wan deals with loss.___________This is mainly a character study of Obi-Wan, and his relationship with Anakin. It’s a very short drabble with a sort of head-canon/extended scene? yeah i wrote this @ 3 am after rewatching s5e16 of the clone-wars so woop, it is kinda a mess do with it what you will.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Release

he watched, helpless, as his master was slaughtered in front of him. he did not have time to weep.

even as he held his dying master in his arms, and his master spoke not of him, he allowed no tears to fall.

for he was a Jedi, and this pain he felt was wrong. he could not let it distract him, or control him, as he had been told not to let his emotions get the best of him. still, his heart ached. he let it ache and ache until it was a dull throb. 

then there was his love. the situation was almost too similar. he watched, helpless, as the same monster from before mercilessly took her from him, from the world.

and he held her in his arms as she died. and he felt that dull throb grow into an unbearable agony, as if his battered heart was ripped open once more after barely holding itself together for so long. but still, he could not weep. he subdued his anger and relented. he welcomed the pain, though he did not submit to it.

he knew he would have to face this alone, just as he had before.

he returned to his home, and he remained steadfast, and he did not hide. his agony was easy to sense, and he faced everybody’s pitied expressions with one of neutrality. he was told later that the ache oozed from him, that other jedi sensed it and themselves found it almost unbearable, and wondered how he stood there on steady feet.

alone, he entered his quarters. 

“master.”

anakin gazed at him with no pity, and obi-wan stared in surprise. 

“do you need something, anakin?”

anakin inhaled deeply, and ever so gently pulled obi-wan into a hug. 

the jedi knight let out a quiet startled noise, blue eyes wide.

“you are not alone, master.”

and obi-wan’s breath hitched. the air in the room, bogged and heavy, exploded as the master pressed his head against his friend’s shoulder and wept. he wailed, and sobbed, anguish pouring out of him. anakin heard these cries, more tormented than any he had ever heard, and he held his master in his arms silently. obi-wan fell, his legs giving out as he trembled, and not once did anakin’s hold falter. as the flood of tears settled into broken whimpers, anakin gathered obi-wan against his chest. his master’s eyelids drooped, his body beginning to go limp from exhaustion.

“i’m sorry.”

anakin barely heard it, the words a mere whisper.

“it’s ok. you have nothing to apologize for. i’m here now. you can rest.”

with that, obi-wan gave in to unconsciousness, and anakin softly exhaled.

**Author's Note:**

> this made my heart hurt just to write, poor babey :( protect him at all costs thanks


End file.
